Question: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 8$ and $c = 10$. $8$ $d$ $ + 3$ $c$ $ - 5$
Solution: Substitute $8$ for ${d}$ and $10$ for ${c}$ $ = 8{(8)} + 3{(10)} - 5 $ $ = 64 + 30 - 5 $ $ = 89$